Reborn Drabbles
by Rai Huang
Summary: Random Reborn!drabbles of random yaoi pairings ! I might take requests near the middle ! Rated K to M I guess !
1. Extremely Cool

Yamamoto x Ryohei

random pairings are awesome, yo. Ryohei deserves more love. srsly. enjoi!

ps: i own nothing

--

"Ah, Yamamoto! Nii-san!" Yamamoto Takeshi and Sasagawa Ryohei turned from their "sparring match," as Ryohei called it, to find Sawada Tsunayoshi, known to them as just Tsuna, running towards them. In his hand he held a long list with messy scrawls all over it.

"Hey, kiddo. What's up?" Yamamoto called.

"Yea, what's the matter? We were having an extreme sparring match!" Ryohei chimed in enthusiastically. His voice made Yamamoto wince slightly.

_Sempai is _really_ loud_, he thought, giving a boyish grin, _that's what I like about sempai_.

"Uum…I was wondering if you two could do some shopping for me — well, my mom actually. She wants to throw a party for the New Year. I would help her buy groceries, but Gokudera and I are already helping with the decorations." Tsuna sighed and continued, "Mukuro is still Mukuro, so his whereabouts are unknown, but I know he will show up for the party. I really don't want to ask anything of Hibari-san, because I know he doesn't take orders from 'herbivores.'" Tsuna looked up hopefully. "So could you…?"

Yamamoto gave a good-natured, little laugh. "Of course, Tsuna!"

"Yes!" Ryohei exclaimed, pumping his fists into the air, "Let's do some extreme shopping for Tsuna's mom! Then we can get back to sparring!"

"Thank you, Yamamoto! Nii-san!" Tsuna smiled with obvious relief in his eyes.

"Ahaha, no problem!"

"You're extremely welcome!"

!_o*8033*o_!

"Sempai, wait up!" Yamamoto called. The sun was quickly setting and in their hands, they both carried large plastic bags from their recent trip to the grocery store. _Tsuna's mom sure needs a lot of groceries for the party!_, Yamamoto thought, hoisting one of the heavy bags over his shoulder. Ryohei had stopped running and was waiting for him on the bridge that spanned over a river. Under the bridge, the water seemed to be gurgling and bubbling happily. Tiny fish sprang out from the water every now and then, their silvery scales flashing in the remaining sunlight.

"This is some extreme training," Ryohei called out, "Tsuna's mom sure knows how to work us!"

Yamamoto laughed at the comment as he caught up to Ryohei. The sunset had started and the sky bloomed with streaks of yellow, orange, blue, and red. Yamamoto stopped on the bridge next to Ryohei and looked up at the sky. He whistled.

"Wow, that's some sunset," he said. The rainbow streaks were reflected across the water, which sent dapples of colors dancing across their skin. Yamamoto watched as a speck of blue darted across his hand, mingling with an orange light halfway through. The two splotches of color seemed to be frolicking with each other, zigzagging and making crazy circles. They seemed to come together in a blend before disappearing in a flash.

Yamamoto looked up from the little light show on his hand to see that Ryohei had put down his bags to watch the colorful light dance, so he did the same.

"That's extremely pretty," Ryohei said loudly.

"Ahaha," Yamamoto smiled cheekily. "At times like these, I wish I had someone to kiss. Haha!"

"Someone to kiss…" Ryohei repeated. His voice was miraculously soft.

Yamamoto turned to look at the other; he was honestly surprised that Ryohei's voice could be so light. However, as he turned, Ryohei suddenly cupped his chin with a bandaged hand and pulled him into a kiss. Yamamoto blinked in astonishment before melting into the passionate kiss. He felt his breath hitch and opened his mouth to moan as Ryohei nibbled on his lip. He felt Ryohei's tongue dart in.

Ryohei began to explore, running his tongue over the dips and curves of the orifice. Yamamoto felt a tingle run up his spine and warmth enveloped him. As Ryohei pulled away, he felt a flush creep up his face and his ears burned pink and hot.

"That's cool," Ryohei whispered, holding Yamamoto's face close with his hands.

"Ahaha," Yamamoto leaned in and touched his forehead to Ryohei's. "_Extremely_."

Finé

--

ty for reading! pls rate and review!

next up...8018


	2. Mark Your Prey

as promised...8018!!!!! lmao. my favorite reborn!pairing since 2008 *w*

enjoi!

ps: i do not own anything, but i think u get that now right?

--

"Yamamoto Takeshi."

The words rolled off Hibari's tongue in a lazy drawl as he sat behind his desk. He sensed the Rain Guardian's presence hovering outside in the hallway. It didn't go away, didn't come forward, just stayed.

Itwas_ annoying_.

"Ahaha," came said guardian's merry laugh from behind the doorway. The door of the Disciplinary Committee Office slid open and Yamamoto Takeshi stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Hibari narrowed his eyes and scrutinized Namimori High School's tall baseball star. He found that Yamamoto had yet _again_ forgotten to wear a tie, leaving his collar open and unbuttoned. He was immensely irritated by that, but kept silent.

"Did you call me for something?" Yamamoto asked with a cheery smile.

"Yes," Hibari replied. He narrowed his eyes again. "I heard from the baby that you're a natural-born hitman."

Yamamoto, still standing near the door, shifted his weight from foot to foot. He looked up and smiled wryly at the Cloud Guardian.

"…Maybe?"

Hibari growled threateningly, baring his teeth.

"Do not toy with me, Yamamoto Takeshi. I asked you a simple 'yes' or 'no' question. What did the baby say?" Hibari was not asking a question…he was _demanding_ an answer.

"That's what the kiddo says! Haha!" Yamamoto laughed happily and scratched the back of his neck. "Uum…why?"

Without responding to the question, Hibari slid his tonfas out of his sleeves in a fluid movement. Within the single blink of an eye, the head of the Disciplinary Committee stepped onto his desk, propelled himself toward the baseball player, and struck him with his tonfa, aiming right at the center of Yamamoto's chest.

By reflex, the Rai Guardian raised his left hand and caught the cold stinging metal. His eyes widened slightly in surprise, but his grin did not disappear.

"…Wha —?"

"Fight me, Yamamoto Takeshi," he bit out. Hibari's teeth clenched and he glared up at Yamamoto fiercely. Yamamoto blinked then smiled.

"Can we continue some other time? I don't really want to fight you on school grounds. Besides, I don't have my sword right now so…" he trailed off and grinned.

Hibari withdrew his tonfas into his sleeves, rocking back slightly. Then, he slowly leaned forward and bit down on Yamamoto's neck. The supple skin was pierced as an incisor pricked it and a bead of blood swelled out of the cut. Yamamoto almost let out a gasp of surprise, but felt his breath hitch instead. His skin felt like it was burning…but not with pain, no, it wasn't painful at all. His skin was aflame with heat and pleasure.

Hibari tasted the skin where his teeth had pierced. It tasted like sweat, metal, and blood. He felt a blush creep across his face and spun around, flustered. He didn't understand why he was experiencing such a feeling, but the Cloud Guardian was sure it wasn't important. He calmed himself slowly with deep breaths.

"When I see you again, I will personally _bite you to death_," Hibari said, not turning around. "I have marked you as my prey." At this he turned around and glared at the stunned Rain Guardian through slanted eyes, veiled with dark bangs.

"You are _mine_. Dismissed, Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Uum…okay?" Yamamoto replied shakily. He walked out of the room, cautiously closing the door behind him, and down the hallway in a daze. He ran his fingers over the bite mark and thought, _so now I am marked…as his?_ He involuntarily smiled.

He then broke off his thought as he saw his friends Sawada Tsunayoshi and Gokudera Hayato walking towards him. Tsuna looked worried and Gokudera looked pissed…as usual.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna squeaked as soon as he was in hearing range, "What did Hibari want?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, Tsuna!" Yamamoto laughed and used his hand to ruffle the Vongola Tenth's hair. "Nothing important." When he dropped his hand, Gokudera almost dropped his cigarette.

"Is that a bite mark?!" he managed to spit out.

"Ahaha, yea. Hibari bit me…" Yamamoto touched the mark and smiled. "He said he marked me as prey and that I was _his_. He also said he would bite me to death! Haha." Yamamoto stopped rubbing his neck and his eyes glazed over dreamily. "Though I wouldn't mind being bitten to death if it was by Hibari…"

Gokudera slapped his forehead and Tsuna paled visibly.

"God, baseball idiot," Gokudera growled, "You really are suicidal!"

Finé

--

thank you for reading. i hope you did enjoi!

**rate and review anyone?**

next...3318! (another one of my awesome crack pairings XD)


	3. My Sun

Hay gaiz! srry for not updating foreverzzz. high school has been keeping me busy n ive been studying for SATs TAT i saw the many requests u gaiz sent n i appreciate u gaiz commenting very much C: i hope to get around to the requests soon!

for now, please enjoi!

this story is 3318 (Sasagawa Ryohei X Hibari Kyouya)

* * *

The rain sprinkled down in long droughts.

_Pitter patter_.

The sun was shielded behind dark rain clouds. A boom of thunder echoed in the distance. Hibari Kyouya stood in a garden outside, admiring the flowers that were drooping over, their petals and leaves heavy with droplets.

The light touch of the rain was calming, not warm and comforting like the sun, but, nevertheless, calming. Hibari sighed, relaxed by the wet droplets.

Hibird peeped unhappily though, ruffling its feathers to remove the rain drops. However, more drops just replaced the ones it removed. The bird stared at Hibari meekly, chirping in protest. Hibari ignored it.

Having been ignored, Hibird gave one last twitter and flew off towards the Vongola base. It hovered slightly above the base, searching for an open window to fly through. Then, it spotted one. Hibird didn't care whose window it was. It just flew in.

The open window happened to lead to the room of Sasagawa Ryohei, Vongola's rowdy Sun Guardian. Ryohei was lying on a couch beside the open window, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. He was, surprisingly, reading a book when Hibird flew in. It spotted Ryohei and tweeted once before making a beeline for his shoulder.

"Woah! Hey there, little guy! What're you doing here?" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Hello! Hello!" Hibird peeped. It shook its feathers, splattering little raindrops onto the Sun Guardian's bare neck. Then it flew up and settled in his white hair.

"Hey, you're wet to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled. "…Were you outside with Hibari?"

"Yep! Outside! Outside!" the little bird replied. "Still wet!" it continued.

"Wow, Hibari is still outside?" Ryohei commented, drying off the little bird with a towel. "He will get sick to the extreme!" With that, Ryohei sprang up from the couch, earning some chiding trills from Hibird, who had almost toppled off his resting spot on Ryohei's head. The Sun Guardian apologized loudly and proceeded to throw on a tank top, careful not to hit the yellow fluff when he pulled it down. Ryohei exited his room and slammed the door behind him. He sprinted down the hallway and almost crashed into Gokudera Hayato, Vongola's violent Storm Guardian.

"Watch where you're going, lawn head," hissed Gokudera furiously.

"Sorry, octopussy! I'm in a hurry!" Ryohei called over his shoulder.

"Hurry! Hurry!" repeated Hibird.

"What? Was that Hibird? What's he doing with you?" Gokudera received no answer, for the Sun Guardian had already raced away, and was no longer in the corridor with him. However, he didn't really need an answer anyways, for a few seconds later, Hibird reappeared around the corner and flew into Gokudera's hair. Apparently, the little fluff didn't want to get wet again.

Ryohei's footsteps echoed throughout the base. As he neared the door, he grabbed an umbrella and ran outside. Not bothering to open the umbrella yet, he scanned his eyes through the light, sprinkling rain. The Sun Guardian quickly spotted Hibari, his slim figure cloaked in dark wear. Ryohei sprinted over, making noisy splashes. Once he reached the Cloud Guardian, he propped open the black umbrella and raised it above their heads. Hibari glanced up at him with slanted eyes, hidden slightly behind his dark messy bands.

_Da-thump_.

Ryohei felt his heart beat slightly faster under the other guardian's unwavering gaze.

"Uhh…I was afraid you would get extremely sick from the rain, so I though you might want an umbrella." Ryohei looked down at Hibari's soaking wet clothes. "I see that you are extremely wet already! Good for this umbrella! It will keep the rain off you and make you warmer!"

_ Hmm…it does seem to be getting warmer_, thought Hibari, though he would never admit that to the loud Sun Guardian beside him. Then he realized it was because Ryohei was standing right next to him that was making him warmer. The Sun Guardian's entire body was emanating heat, and he didn't seem the least bit cold, even though he was wearing only a tank top. Hibari slowly felt his body return to its regular temperature — no, wait — going above its normal range?

Ryohei was experiencing the same feeling. He had thought that by coming outside in nothing but a tank top (which he had not thought about before coming out into the chilly rain), that he would get colder. But no…it seemed like it was much warmer outside as he stood, face to face with Hibari. He didn't know why, but he was beginning to feel slightly flustered with the Cloud Guardian at such a close proximity. He'd never felt this way before, even when he "sparred" with Gokudera, for he liked to pick fights with the short-tempered Storm Guardian. He proved to be a good training partner.

However, as Ryohei looked down at the slender Cloud Guardian, he felt his face flush, his tan skin showing faint traces of pink. _Hibari is extremely…cute?_ he thought to himself. Even more embarrassed now, he licked his lips nervously.

"So…is cold?" he asked. The Sun Guardian _extremely_ wanted to give Hibari a kiss. Just this once. Then he noticed the Cloud Guardian was looking down, and was…blushing?

True to Ryohei's thoughts, Hibari was indeed blushing, flustered from this unknown emotion that was overtaking him. The Cloud Guardian felt slightly irritated by this. Was his body betraying him? Hibari ignored it, knowing that he would regain control eventually. There was a pregnant pause between the two guardians.

Slowly, Hibari raised his head so that it was level to Ryohei's chest.

"No," he said softly, but with none of his usual deadly intent. "How can I be cold with you here?" He stopped suddenly. No, wait — that came out wrong. His pale skin began to redden. "I mean," he continued quickly, "your body is radiating heat. You were rightfully named Vongola's Sun Guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei." He drew his eyes over said Sun Guardian's body. _Sasagawa Ryohei has a muscular build_, Hibari noted, _nicely…toned_.

"Oh," the Sun Guardian replied, "well I'm glad to be your sun on this _extremely_ rainy day!" At first he hesitated, but his thoughts took control and Ryohei planted a light kiss upon the Cloud Guardians head.

"Hibari's eyes widened at the fond gesture, and his skin burned with embarrassment, but he did not pull away. He thought of Ryohei's comment.

_"Well I'm glad to be your sun…"_ Hibari smiled ever so slightly, which showed up only as a slight curve on the corner of his lips. His usual, hard eyes, softened.

"I would very much like that, Sasagawa Ryohei."

Finé

* * *

thanks for reading! **R&R** please!

next up: S80 (Superbi Squalo X Yamamoto Takeshi)


	4. Stoke the Fire I

so...lk i promised, an S80 fanfic X3 theres gonna b something...citrus-y in this manga, thats y im leaving cliffhangers /w/

enjoi~!

S80 (Superbi Squalo X Yamamoto Takeshi)

* * *

"— keshi."

"…"

"Yamamoto Takeshi!"

"Huh?" Yamamoto Takeshi looked up from his daze. "Yes, sensei?" He had been to preoccupied by his thoughts and was not paying attention in class. His teacher signed, thinking about how tiring it was to teach these high school students.

"Please answer the question, Yamamoto-san." Yamamoto scratched his head sheepishly.

"Ahaha. Can you repeat the question, sensei?" The class erupted into giggles and laughter and the teacher sighed again in exasperation.

"The question," began his sensei, "was: What are the four different types of fires, and what is required to start any fire?" Yamamoto merely shrugged, which caused more laughter. "If you had paid any attention at all, Yamamoto-san," the teacher said, "you would know that fuel, oxygen, and heat are required to start a fire. The four fire types are A, B, C, and D. Type A leaves ash, type B leaves nothing, type C involves electricity, and type D creates oxygen." The sensei looked sternly at Yamamoto over the rim of his glasses. "Do you understand, Yamamoto-san?"

"H-hai, sensei!" he stammered. As the teacher's attention moved from him to the rest of the class, Yamamoto's thoughts strayed away from the lecture once more. He was thinking about long, silver hair, black leather, deft parries, and strong blows. Superbi Squalo of the Varia. _Squalo is so —_, he mentally slapped himself. _Why am I thinking about Squalo?_

Yamamoto pondered this for a while. The swordsman was incredibly skilled, strong, merciless, and fast. Yamamoto thought, _Squalo is also…incredibly handsome…_ Yamamoto felt as if the last strand of his common sense had snapped. _Damn, I've_ got_ to stop thinking about Squalo!_ Flustered, the Rain Guardian slammed his head against his table, making a loud _thunk_, and earned himself another lecture from the teacher.

To be continued…

* * *

That was kinda short ^^; i'll hurry n finish!

Please **R&R**! Thank you~!


End file.
